


The Fall and The Rise

by Darkraider



Series: Poetry [3]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angel Wings, Bad Parenting, Fallen Angels, God's A+ Parenting, Hell, Implied Violence, Mutilation, Other, Prose Poem, Rebellion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 09:13:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12296052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkraider/pseuds/Darkraider
Summary: I wrote this after watching the first season of Lucifer. Yes, I am aware it was actually Mazikeen who cut his wings off but for what I was writing it fit better.





	The Fall and The Rise

I heard that you gave up long ago  
And that I was written off  
You thought me as a failure  
So I tried to do better  
Be better  
But it wasn't enough

I try to repent  
But my nature is my own  
And I can't defeat it  
Even though I try  
Even when I fight against it, it always seems to win  
One day I might stop fighting  
Let the current take me in its firey embrace  
One day I might just say, "I've had enough."  
"I won't be your pawn anyone..."  
And when that day comes  
I'll lead the rebellion  
I'll won't just let the current take me

No  
I will control it  
I will be the master of my fate  
And if I am beaten  
I will rise again

When the rebellion is over  
And the ash settles  
Will You still write me off as a failure?  
Or will I have finally met your standards?

The look on your face  
Gives me your answer  
I see your rage  
And I laugh

I laugh as You throw me down  
The fire mutilating me  
You tried to humilate me  
But I made my kingdom  
I made my own version of freedom

But it wasn't enough  
Even my kingdom you controlled me  
I did my job  
I did it well  
For thousands of years I obeyed  
Until I didn't

That was the day I said, "I've had enough.'  
"I won't be your pawn anymore."  
I leave my kingdom  
I leave my throne  
And go up

I take the knife  
And I cut Your gifts off  
In front of Your gaze  
Hoping you'll appear

Blood drips off my back  
But I smile and pretend I don't feel it  
Hoping to see the look in your eyes  
One last time

But I don't  
You don't show  
You don't apologize  
While I bleed  



End file.
